User blog:Bbqw1234/Photo Log 1 - Sestuksiapp
Hello everyone! I apologize for the delay. Its been a rough ride, but after an extra day and a lot of technical difficulties later, here are the photos. Planetary Info - ''Sestuksiapp is a hot planet. The sentinals are passive. Flora is bountiful, and fauna is typical. http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827590724 The planet is a combination of open desert with small oasis of greenery. However, the animals seem to prefer the open desert. ''Fauna - ''Sestuksiapp has only 6 species of large fauna. They range in size from as small as a groundhog, to larger than an elephant, and everything in between. All the creatures on the planet are docile herbivores. I hypothesize that carnivores once roamed the planet, but have since went extinct, as almost all of the creatures exibit some sort of armor or defence. ''Aellumanit Saumabact - ''the smallest creature on the planet. They are quite skittish, and build small burrows in nearby caves. They are the most common creature on the planet, roaming in groups ranging from 3 to 6. They wander the open deserts, searching for oxide elements to eat. Since large rocks made of iron oxide dot the planet, they have no shortage of food. There are two subspecies. One is assymetric, which means that all of the creatures are identical and reproduce by asexual reproduction, but require two parents to have offspring. The other subspecies is all exotic gender. Normally, there would be a prime gender, but this subspecies seems to just reproduce exactly like its assymetric counterpart. The only way to tell the two subspecies apart, is that the assymetric subspecies has a horn on its nose, while the exotic one does not. The assymertic is also heavier and longer than the exotic. http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591975 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592083 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827593267 ''Aoditas Jumedeiwe - ''one of the more odd creatures on the planet. They are herbivorous and roam across the open deserts looking for vegetation. They are almost always found in groups of 4 or more. This animal also has two subspecies. One has a long pink neck, with a single black eye, while the other has a short neck, two black eyes, and a wierd crown around its neck. They both reproduce assexually, but require two parents to reproduce. The long necked subspecies is lighter and shorter than the short necked one. http://steamcommuntiy.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592013 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592050 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592433 http://steamcommuntiy.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592183 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827590831 ''Iuntari Odnaer - ''about the size of a rhino, it appears to be a larger cousin of the Aellumanit Saumabact. They feed on oxide elements and live solitary lives. They live on the open desert. There is only one subspecies that I have discovered so far, but there may be a second. I have only found one animal, and it was a prime gender. http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827593530 http://steamcommuntiy.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827593563 ''Gotagiumpoe Rukoruntr - ''The largest creature to roam the planet. They also live solitary lives, living out in the open desert, but always close to pockets of forest, to quench their annormous appetite for plants. There is only one species, but it posseses two forms. The more common form has quills on its back. A few however are alphas, and have a hard shell on their backs. It is unknown how alphas are born, but i'll leave that to you guys. They reproduce assexually, but need two parents. http://steamcommuntiy.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592730 http://steamcommuntiy.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827593162 ''Aebeodan Gastro - ''a toucan like bird that flies over the deserts of the planet. It has one species. It absorbs nutrients, but it is unknown whether from planet for animal sources. http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591927 ''Myonocapp Gastro - ''a bat like creature that flies over the open deserts of the planet. It has one species. It is a herbivore. It is unknown if it competes or not with Aebeodon Gastro, but i'll leave that to you guys. http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592548 ''Flora - there are many species of flora on this planet, some hostile. I'll just name most of them from now on unless there is important info, since this post has taken at least an hour to make so far XD. ''Xeserpia Ractorisica - ''a hostile vine. It is the top predator of the planet. Since the carnivores all went extinct, it has become top predator. http://steamcommuntiy.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827590984 ''Refocaria Liwelciabum - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591067 ''Ezeldrea Acquaccia - http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591105 Axostis Muffamarosa - http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591206 ''Umusea Rorematii - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591284 ''Missum Vibraous - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591331 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591375 ''Yopiumosa Iudereoe - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591484 ''Maigae Yigostelima - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591409 ''Yemstia Moleninae - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591691 ''Isyapovae Kositasium - ''Thallium9 plant of the planet http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592762 ''Caylicera Zeisiustii - ''Zinc plant of the planet http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592957 ''Rocks '' ''Rogslavegliite - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827590890 ''Hotenaite - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591018 ''Lasberite - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591241 ''Peridsite - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591558 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591595 ''Hammaite - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591770 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591735 ''Dumoisinite - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827591841 ''Euriaite - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592219 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592252 ''Words Learned Vy'keen - interloper - visual - detection - warp Outposts ''Intrixar Desert - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827592483 ''Eaxea Moor -''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827593029 http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827593029 ''Skuniame Badlands - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827593137 ''Naxagom Flats - ''http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=827593364 Phew, I think i'm going to go in short bursts from now on, rather than discover everything at once. The sentence you are reading was made 2 hours after I started this post, lol. If you see any links that don't work, let me know and i'll fix them. I'm just exhausted and probably didn't proofread them good enough. Also remember that the first naming convention will be all day saturday and may be held until sunday if need be. Category:Blog posts